


遗梦(The Lost Dream)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [38]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十八章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第十一章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*私设米拉的年龄属于小女孩这种的，毕竟她第一眼给我就是这种感觉*本章重新出现了一个很久以前提到过的角色，不知道各位还记不记得*本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	遗梦(The Lost Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十八章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第十一章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *私设米拉的年龄属于小女孩这种的，毕竟她第一眼给我就是这种感觉
> 
> *本章重新出现了一个很久以前提到过的角色，不知道各位还记不记得
> 
> *本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上

“哦哦，将骑士和她的骨钉一起深埋，埋了这位夫人，她苍白又可爱，埋了法衣褴褛的教士，再埋了头冠闪亮的乞丐！……”

米拉一边哼着歌，一边跟随大黄蜂在十字路那交错扭曲的通道间穿梭。偶尔在路上碰见一两只对向而行的虫子，她总是会和他们打个招呼。看到他们脸上闪过的惊喜与愉悦，她就觉得内心十分满足。十字路四通八达，是连接了王国各个部分的重要枢纽，然而米拉总觉得它本应该更加热闹才对……寂静冷清的岩石在对她说话，凌冽的风悲泣着往昔的繁华。透过它们，米拉仿佛可以看到那曾经在街道上来来往往的旅客，那些在叫卖的商贩，可现在只剩下了一股寂寞的荒凉。那些消失不见的虫子，他们都去哪了？

大黄蜂一言不发地走在她前面，时不时回过头来看一下她有没有跟上。米拉全圣巢最喜欢的虫子就是大黄蜂了。当然了，和蔼的祖欧爷爷，善良的明子哥，热情的柯尼法叔叔，所有德特茅斯的居民她也都很喜欢，但是都比不上黄蜂姐姐。黄蜂姐姐喜欢一只虫待着，时而仰望天空，什么事都自己憋着。外虫可能会觉得她高冷、强硬，但米拉知道，她有着全世界最柔软的心肠，就像一朵芳香的玫瑰，深藏在重重荆棘的包裹之中。

“黄蜂姐姐，我、我们现在是去哪啊？”

“安息之地。”

她也不是很喜欢多说话，关键点指明了就不愿意再多说一个字。

“去那里干什么啊？”

“白色夫人想要见你。”

“咦，白阿姨吗？我还、还以为她很忙呢……她是你的妈妈，对吧？可是我觉得你们两、两个长得不太像诶……”

大黄蜂稍微愣了一下，但很快回答道：“她就是我的母亲。”

“好吧……对了，姐姐，你都还没有告诉过我你的名字呢。”

“要知道这个干什么？我是王国的守护者大黄蜂，仅此而已。”

“可是称号冷冰冰的，一点温度都没有……但黄蜂姐姐是一只活生生的、温暖的虫呀，一、一定有自己的名字吧！”

大黄蜂停了下来，转过身盯着米拉，那眼神仿佛一面坚固的盾牌，在保护着内心中深藏的哀伤。

“藿妮忒。”

——————————————————————————————

阿诗玛坐在蓝湖边，看着眼前粼粼的波光，听着涛涛的浪声在空旷的洞穴中荡开灵动的回响，一股宁静充盈着她的内心。她早就听闻过蓝湖风景的盛名，正是这里清澈的湖水化为了雄都连绵的细雨，只可惜一直没有机会前来拜访，直到今天。为圣巢的重建复兴劳累了这么久，而现在能够有幸一任这湛蓝的歌声抚平内心的疲乏，也算是一种犒劳吧。

“啊，真是个无聊的地方。”一粒小石子被提到了湖中，“如此平静。如此枯燥。”

阿诗玛没有回头，说：“为什么不坐下来尝试欣赏一下这里的风景呢，左特？或许你会发现不一样的美感。”

左特耸了耸肩，回应道：“不就是一个破湖吗？有什么好看的？还有，你为什么什么事都要拉着我？我都说了我对你们要怎么样、这个王国会怎么样丝毫不感兴趣。简直就是在浪费伟大的左特的时间！”

“时间就像苔藓丛的汁液，挤一挤总是有的。现在过来坐着吧，趁着藿妮忒她们还没来。”

“……如果我不这么做，你就不会停止你的唠叨，是吧？”

“是的。”

左特故作夸张地哼了一声，不情不愿地朝她走了过来，顺便踢飞了道路上的一只贝壳，坐到了湖岸边：“这破浪最好别把我弄湿。我是伟大的左特，要是我不想被弄湿，就不能被弄湿。”

阿诗玛在心中轻轻叹息了一声。说实话，她自己都不明白为什么要这么做。也许是为了弥补过往的错误？也许是为了安抚自己内心的羞愧？不管怎么样，左特是他们的责任，毋庸置疑。尽管她大部分时候都觉得自己这是在做无用功。

“感觉怎么样？”

左特伸了个懒腰：“啊，如此的安宁……如此的无趣。”

就在这时，阿诗玛的根系感到了一阵细微的震动——是电车驶来的迹象。她站起身来，对着左特说：“走吧，她们来了。”

“我才刚坐下！你这时间能不能把握得好一点？！”

“我觉得把握得刚刚好。正好是伟大的左特觉得无聊，想要动身的时刻，不是吗？”

左特小声抱怨了几句，跳起来拍了拍披风上的沙子，一边咒骂着一边赶了上来。刚刚好。

——————————————————————————————

藿妮忒出了电车门，招呼了一下沉浸在对电车神奇作用的感叹中的米拉，便往墓园走去。在这死寂的灰色雾霭之中，一切都显得如此静谧，仿佛时间本身也休憩于此，不再流动。一个石碑矗立其间，如同凝固了世间最深的悲哀，上面写道：“诅咒那些背叛了国王的叛徒。”

藿妮忒没有见过这位名叫泽若的反抗者，但她深知父亲的神力。任何妄图挑战他威严的虫子，称之为叛徒都显得夸大，充其量叫作傻瓜。但话说回来，自己又何尝不是一个反叛者？深邃巢穴的叛徒。赫拉的叛徒。说得好听一点，那是为了整个圣巢而做出的考量；说得难听一点，那叫作冷眼旁观，间接弑母。

不应该想这么多的。还有任务要去做。藿妮忒摇了摇头，把这令虫不快的想法赶出脑海，回头便见到了白色夫人和左特向她走来。根之女神，圣巢的女王，或许她不是她生命的给予者，但毫无疑问，她是她的母亲。有时候藿妮忒会怀疑白色夫人对她的喜爱到底有多少是因为她本身，又有多少是因为她是联统王国的保障，兼具两顶王冠的公主。但如果这世上还有任何虫子能让她感到温暖，能够称得上是她的亲人，那也就只剩下白色夫人了。

“白阿姨好！”米拉看到白色夫人走了过来，便向她冲了过去，“您终于来看我了！”

白色夫人笑了笑，蹲下说：“米拉好！在德特茅斯过得还舒适吗？”

“可、可好啦！诶，这位是……”米拉对着旁边的左特疑虑了一两秒，然后突然两眼放光，惊喜地叫道，“左特叔！我们之前之见过一面，但、但是明子哥一直在跟我说你！”

“去去去，别碰我。”左特胡乱挥手拒绝了米拉的拥抱，说，“还有，叔什么叔！他一天都跟你说了什么？”

“他还跟我说你是世、世界上最伟大的骑士！你的‘生命终结者’打败了无数的凶猛野兽！”

“嗯……那倒是。没错，所有的荣耀都归于我，伟大的左特！你就把你崇敬的目光投……”

“对了，白阿姨，我们今天是来这干什么啊？”

“米拉，听着，我今天有一项重要的任务交给你：交朋友。”

有时候藿妮忒不得不佩服白色夫人的措辞技艺。

“交朋友，和谁啊？和他们吗？”米拉指了指空无一虫的墓园，说道。

为了防止有虫打扰今天的计划，阿诗玛下令让皇家卫队进行清场，封锁了整片安息之地。听到米拉这么说，她心中的确认又增加了一分：这孩子果然有一种天赋。

“没错，就是和他们。”

“好耶！听到了吗？我今天是来和你们做朋、朋友的！”米拉雀跃道，接着看了看泽若的墓碑，说，“但他好像没那个心情诶……”

他？这不应该啊？阿诗玛心中一阵怪异，泽若的灵魂明明被容器收去精华，已经消散，就连她也感知不到他的存在。米拉是如何与之交流的？

“米拉，他说什么了？”

米拉摇了摇头：“我听不清。但好像是关于什么悔恨，什么谎言…”

“喂，你们到底在对着空气神神叨叨些什么？”左特不耐烦地说，“如果你们要在这站一天的话，那我可就不奉陪了。”

“咦，他走了……”米拉嘟哝道，“我们应该去帮他吗？”

虽然不知道米拉具体在说什么，阿诗玛还是说：“别了，他今天看上去心情不太好，我们就不要打扰他了。来，前面有个沼地，里面都是些友善高尚的灵魂，我们去找他们吧。”

“行吧……左特叔，我们走吧！”

“喂，拉着我干什么？我没兴趣陪你玩小孩的游戏！听见没有？！嘿，你别拉着我跑！……”

现在左特总算是派上用场了。看着两虫的身影往远方奔去，阿诗玛暗自松了一口气。

“母亲，你能看见他们吗？”

阿诗玛摇了摇头：“不，虽然对于那些仍然弥留在世间的灵魂，我可以感知到他们的存在。不过也不能与他们交流、互动。”

藿妮忒点了点头，说：“明白了。我们也跟上吧。”

米拉带着左特在墓园里东瞅瞅，西逛逛，时不时停下来对着墓碑前的空气说话，如果是旁人看来，想必这一幕会显得十分诡异。

“对了，母亲。现在鬼魂的遗物只剩最后一项没有处理了，并且这也是最难处理的一项：虚空之心。尽管光芒在深渊中的制约使其暂时不至于会暴走，但学者们用尽了各种方式也仍然无法找到能够稳定控制其力量的方式。或许我们可以重新把它转化为较易利用的国王之魂，而只有您有这种力量。不过虚空之心的功效也的确会帮得上忙…”

“我知道了。”阿诗玛点了点头，“这件事我还需要细加考虑。虚空之心能够成为良好的助力，但同时也会埋下危险的隐患。我们需要权衡一下利弊再做决定。”

“明白，母亲。总而言之，等把这件事处理完，鬼魂的遗物处置就算告一段落了。那些学者们也可以加入到教师档案馆的翻译项目中，莫诺蒙的知识将会有助于我们更好解决未来的困难。”

出了中央墓园，便是蛾族的栖息地。只可惜，随着最后一只蛾子在光芒中消逝，这个原本智慧的发源地，如今已经变成了另一片没有墓碑的墓园。顺着阶梯向上走，还可以清晰地辨认出蛾族部落遗留的文明遗迹，雕花的栏杆诉说着旧日的信仰，古朴的壁画记载着梦境的荣光。可惜这些记忆就如同这被遗忘的族群，渐渐被尘封在历史的角落，间或在古老的典籍中，可以窥见那个启明时代的冰山一角。藿妮忒一边向灵魂沼地走去一边感慨着世事的变迁，圣巢的伟大王国，是否有一天也会沦落到这般田地？

到了顶层，灵魂沼地的入口便在眼前，可米拉却往反方向的洞口走去，藿妮忒赶忙拉住她，说：“那边什么也没有，你要结交的朋友们都在这边等着你呢。”

“可、可是，”米拉瞪大了她的眼睛，“我明明听到这边有声音啊。”

藿妮忒望向了白色夫人，等待着她的指令，后者则点了点头：“随她去吧。”

不仅仅是藿妮忒觉得奇怪，就连阿诗玛也这么感觉。右边的房间是蛾族末代先知的住所，而她已经选择消散自我，融入了广阔的原始天界之中。于情于理，米拉都不应该会听到什么声音才对。

米拉进到了房间，柔和的紫色灯光照在舒适的软垫上，就如同还有虫子生活在这里一样。但可以感觉得到，最后一口活虫呼出的气息，也已经是一年之久的事了。她走到了软垫上，四处张望着。

“怎么，发现了什么吗？”阿诗玛问。

米拉就好像没有听见她的问话，过了好久，才摇摇头说：“没，可能是我听错了吧……”

但阿诗玛的根此时却捕捉到了一丝细微的动静，像是一句微弱的祷告，又像是一声缥缈的叹息，这声音如此渺远，又如此短暂，稍纵即逝，以致于她怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“那既然如此，我们就按原先的计划去沼地看看吧。”

米拉跟随者白色夫人进了灵魂沼地。这是一片宁谧安详的园地，清澈的蓝色水流从崖壁间泻下，泻出了一道优美的瀑布，泻出了一条平静的小溪。许多石碑在这里矗立，每一个石碑上都刻着一个名字。站在沼地门口的虫子名字叫瑞维克，他穿着一袭飘逸的衣袍，腰间插着一把锐利的骨钉。见到米拉一行虫前来，他问道：“女孩，你为什么要来这里？”

“我吗？我是来、来与你们交朋友的！你好，我叫米拉！”

“米拉……那你身边的那些虫呢？他们又是来干嘛的？”

“啊，这是大黄蜂姐姐，这是白阿姨，还、还有左特叔。他们虫可好啦，我相信你也会喜、喜欢他们的！”

“但愿如此。”瑞维克的目光落在了大黄蜂锋利的长针上，“这片园地都在我的看守之下。如果你们尊重这里的灵魂，那我们就相安无事。否则，休怪我无礼。”

米拉看向了旁边的虫子，他们都没有任何的反应，就好像没有听见瑞维克说的话一样。啊，这应该是他们表达默许的方式吧。这样想着，米拉又兴高采烈地蹦跶着往前面走去。

“要买我的饼干吗？”米莉虫说，“它们可好吃了！”

“真的吗？白阿姨，要买饼干吗？哦，没带吉欧啊……那我下次再来！”

“哦，希望我的外表没有吓到你。”阿特拉说，“虽然我曾经被愤怒与暴力支配，但这里平和的氛围让它们都消失了。”

“没有啊，我觉得姐姐看着就、就是一只很善良的虫呢！”

“啊？是吗？还第一次有虫子会这么说……”

“小心！别靠近。”怀亚特说，“我们族类的皮肤上有一道酸性保护膜，我不想伤害到你。”

“没关系啊。或许我们不能拥抱，但我们照样可以倾诉心声，成为朋友呀。”

“……真是个奇迹般的女孩……”

“小家伙，你身上的印记真特殊……”卡莉娜说，“你的印记看上去十分平庸，但其中锁着一种奇异的特质。我不知道那是什么……”

“咦，印记？那是什么？可以吃吗？”

“一个小女孩竟然在这里？”珀皮托斯·努说，“你是迷路了吗？”

“没有哦，我是来和你们做朋友的！”

“别来烦我，”骇克斯说，“你不是我要等待的那只虫子。”

“你在等谁呀？”

“不关你的事。”

“小女孩，站稳了。”马格努斯·斯特朗说，“要勇于挑战未来的任何风暴。”

“……大叔你在那自顾自地说什么啊？”

“啊，一个女孩。”蓟风说，“我怀疑你的见闻要比我多得多。请问你来这里干什么？”

“和你们交、交朋友啊！我叫米拉！诶，你之前有朋友吗？”

“嗯，有一个吧。他也是我唯一的朋友。”

“他叫、叫什么名字呀？去哪了？”

“马科斯。他为了我们的族群，前去揭开一个被遗忘的真相。我想知道他现在怎么样了……”

“放心好了，一定会没事的！”

“希望吧……米拉，能否请你帮我一个忙？如果你有机会见到他的话，请代我传达我对他的思念。”

“嗯嗯，没问题！”

……

与此同时，阿诗玛一行虫正在瀑布下等待着。

“喂，我们为什么不直接带她去目的地？”左特咕哝道，“真的要在这等她不知道玩到什么时候吗？”

“有点耐心，小鬼。”藿妮忒回答道，“第一，我们不能目的性太强。第二，说不定可以从这里的灵魂口中得到些什么有用的信息。”

“哼，死人的话你们也信！要我说这就纯粹是在浪费我伟大的左特的生命！”

“我们要真想浪费你的生命，就不会把你劝回来。”

“那我倒希望你们没有！给我安排了这些个破活路！”

“我们也没绑着你回来啊？还不是你脑子一抽就答应了？”

“你……黄蜂女，给我听着……”

阿诗玛别过头去，暗自叹了一口气，尽力忽略这令虫头疼日常拌嘴。左特就这性格，而她也不可能责备藿妮忒，她知道她对他也忍让了不少。但还是……

“白阿姨！黄蜂姐姐！左特叔！我回、回来了！”

米拉的出现如同救星一般，拯救了阿诗玛备受折磨的听觉器官。她赶忙笑脸相迎，问道：“怎么样？”

“挺好的，白阿姨，正、正如您所说，这里的每只虫都好友善！”

“是吧？没骗你。你见过他们所有虫了？”

“嗯，一个都不漏！”

“但你一定没有见过这片沼地上的最后一个灵魂。”

“咦？他在哪？”

阿诗玛轻轻笑了笑，指着崖壁说：“他居住在瀑布的源泉之中。”

米拉的眼中放射出兴奋的光芒：“哦，真的？那我一定要去见他！但是，我们要、要怎么上去呢？”

“不必担心。”说着，阿诗玛伸展根系，粗壮的根枝在洞穴中蔓延，瞬即就铺出了一条通往瀑布源头的路。

“哇，白阿姨好厉害！”

“来，你们上去吧。”

踏着苍白的枝蔓，米拉随着藿妮忒和左特一起来到了瀑布源泉的洞穴中。这里似乎是一个神龛，蛾族祭司的雕像矗立在泉水中，显得端庄而肃穆。而从那雕像之中，米拉仿佛听见有什么声音从里面传来，像是一篇古老的颂诗，萦绕在这被祝福的沼地中。她不自觉地伸出了手，指尖传来大理石冰凉细腻的触感，然后，白光一闪。

——————————————————————————————

米拉发现自己正站在云层之上，岩石与捕梦网在四周悬浮着，似乎完全不受重力的约束。浮空的砖块搭出了一条通往远方的桥，桥的另一段伫立着一座神龛，神龛前则站着一个白色的身影。没有多想，米拉便往神龛走去。

“小姑娘，你好。”站在神龛前的是一位蛾族的长者，“你已经窥见了最隐秘的梦境。神龛里汇聚着来自异次元的话语，或许看起来荒谬，但向我们揭示了不为人知的秘密。信与不信，由你选择。”

“你好！我叫米拉！请请、问你的名字是？”

“我的名字不重要，正如同我的部族，它已经被埋没在遗忘的灰烬。老朽的职责就是看守这最后的庙宇，引导有幸来到这里的虫子。”

“可我不是来看神庙的，我是来与你做朋友的！”

蛾子上下打量起了米拉，似乎才刚刚正式注意到眼前这个不一般的小女孩：“我看见你并没有梦之钉。你是如何来到这里的？”

“白阿姨带我来的！她说有重要任务交给我，就是和你做朋友！”

蛾族长者沉思了好一会儿，最后说：“你好，米拉。我的名字叫霍尼可。我有一样礼物要送给你。请稍等。”

说完，霍尼可张开双臂，吟诵起一段神秘的祷词，宛如一曲天籁，敲响着万物开创的太古洪钟。一束光芒缓缓降下，梦境精华从四方汇聚，凝结成了一把光亮的剑刃。霍尼可把它取下，递给米拉，说：“这是梦之钉，拥有着割开梦境与现实间帷幕的法力。现在我把它交给你，当做我们友谊的凭证。”

“嗯……谢谢你！不过这、这要怎么用啊？”

“不必多虑，这也是白色夫人在找寻的神器。请告诉她，务必妥善利用好它的力量。现在，回到现实世界中去吧。”

——————————————————————————————

“所以，她还要睡多久？”这是左特的声音。

“不知道。她睡多久，我们就等多久。”藿妮忒冷冷地回应道。

“荒诞！简直就是在毫无意义地浪费我伟大的左特……”

“……的时间。”

左特刚准备怼回去，米拉就睁开了双眼说：“黄蜂姐姐，左特叔，我回来了！”

“回来了？”藿妮忒小心翼翼地暗示道，“有没有什么……收获，之类的？”

“有啊！霍尼可爷爷和我交朋友了，还送了我这个！”

米拉摊开手心，露出了躺在掌上的梦之钉。虽然此时只是一个捕梦网形状的吊坠，并没有刀刃出鞘，但藿妮忒还是认出了这就是他们此行的目的。

“那……那给我看看吗？”

“当然了！他还说，白阿姨也、也在找这个东西。”

“嗯。那我们把它交给她吧，好吗？”

阿诗玛看到藿妮忒步履轻快地带着米拉出来的时候，心里就有底了。等到三只虫都下来了，她收起根系，说：“米拉，怎么样？确实是一个很不错的朋友吧？”

“确实！他还让我把这个转交给你，说什么谨慎使用之类的……”

阿诗玛接过梦之钉，心中的一块大石头总算是落了下来。她露出了微笑，这次就不再是附和了，而是发自内心地感到欣悦。她摸了摸米拉的头，说：“做得真不错！女儿，你先带她出去吧，我再处理点事，随后就赶上。”

看着藿妮忒和米拉出了灵魂沼地，阿诗玛翻找起自己长袍的口袋，现在只需要最后一件事，在这里就总算忙完了。但她很快意识到了有什么东西不太对——忘带了。啊，她都摆在桌子上了，临走的时候都能忘掉，是有多忙昏头了！看来还得再跑一趟……

“喏，你在找这个吧？”阿诗玛回头一看，发现左特手中拿着一朵娇嫩的花，“我看它摆桌子上的你没拿，就帮你带过来了。”

阿诗玛接过花，心中惊讶万分，他不仅主动帮忙了，而且竟然没有在路上把花损坏：“谢谢你，左特。真的。”

“哼，我不需要你的感谢。下次可别指望我给你收拾烂摊子！”

娇嫩的花散发着苍白的微光，这远方的花朵蕴藏着能让灵魂焕发生机的魔力，而这里最不缺的就是灵魂。阿诗玛看着它，淡淡地笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择1：如何处置容器最后的遗物？  
> A.国王之魂  
> B.虚空之心
> 
> 最终结果为A
> 
> *本章选择2：在哪放置娇嫩的花？  
> A.先知故居  
> B.灵魂沼地
> 
> 最终结果为A
> 
> *本章选择3：如何选择教师档案的翻译内容？  
> A.关于深渊与虚空的文献  
> B.关于酸液与迷雾的研究  
> C.关于火焰与猩红的资料
> 
> 最终结果为C


End file.
